tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tankery Guide
This page is solely for the purpose of explaining the main information a player may need in the game itself and does not give any detailed explanation about the playstyle and performance of each tanks in which they can be accessed in their own tank pages. Introduction to the Game Tankery is an arcade tank combat game where two teams face off in Deathmatch, King of the Hill, or Last Stand. Tankery is currently a solo project developed almost entirely by GregTame, however, players are able to create and submit maps for Tankery. The Official Tankery Discord Tankery currently has an official discord made and owned by GregTame, there you will be able to talk to various players of Tankery, look at sneak peeks of updates that Greg will release, report bugs, and more! The link to the Official Discord is showed below: https://discord.gg/RSk9xFs Helpful Tips and Information For Beginners # Do not shoot other tanks that spawned with you, those are your teammates. # DO NOT collide into enemy and friendly tanks to prevent flipping your tank over. If you are flipped, there's a flip button on the bottom right corner of the screen (It sometimes doesn't tug you strong enough). If that fails, you will have to rejoin or ask a teammate to help you out. Colliding into friendlies or enemy could result in one to combat log, rage, etc. # Do not engage the enemy head-on unless you're confident that you can defeat the enemy. # Do not try to snipe with a Howitzer/Heavy artillery tank or any short-barreled tank unless you're actually good at it. # Do not try to engage multiple enemies alone unless you're confident you can take them on. # Aim where you think your enemy is going before shooting or you'll miss your shot. # Do not attempt to fight a T32, T34 Heavy, T28 Proto, T28 Heavy Tank Destroyer, and other high tiers head on by using low tiers. # Know your tank. For example, if your tank is, say, Crusader Mk II, a tier 1 and you see a T-62A, a tier 6, do not engage. Instead, you should find tanks that are similar to you like the M2 Light and other lower tiers. # Know your enemy. Another example, if your tank is an M4 Sherman, a tier 2 with a penetration value of 90, and the tank you are facing is a T-34-85, a tier 3 with an armor value lower than the Sherman's penetration, that means you can penetrate its armor and deal damage, you should look up pages or study wiki pages on the tanks to get more information on them. # Enemy tanks are now always marked as red while teammates are always marked as blue since 8/23/2019. Purchasing Tanks When you purchase tanks, the key things you need to look for are a high DPM, good health, and high armor. Don't always buy tanks with a high DPM, because its penetration value/reload time. This means you can deal a good amount of damage quickly, however, you can't put this into use against well-armored tanks. If you want to test a tank, simply click disable saving and buy the tank you want to test. If you are satisfied, then you can enable saving. If you are not satisfied, simply leave. When testing, always remember to click DISABLE SAVING, as to not accidentally purchase a tank you don't want. Tank Tiers Tanks are separated into one of 6 tiers based on their strength as well as historical development, akin to War Thunder or World of Tanks. This is potentially one of the most important bits to pay attention to when playing deathmatches, as you only get points for tanks killed which are above, at, or one tier below your own. For example, you, a Tier 2, can kill any tank on the battlefield and have it count towards your team's score, because one tier below you is the lowest tier. A Tier 3 will be able to score points off of Tiers 2-6, but not Tier 1 because it is two tiers lower. A Tier 6 killing a Tier 4''' will not count towards the team's score, however if the Tier 4 kills the Tier 6, it ''will'' count. While most players, even most experienced ones, will not worry too much about playing around this system, it is an important part of the game that many will either not realize or ignore, which can generally lead to issues, arguments and complaints. '''Tank Classes In Tankery, there are 10 classes of tanks/vehicles: lights, mediums, heavies, main battle tanks (MBT), tank destroyers, heavy artillery/howitzer, infantry, cavalry, armored cars, and self-propelled anti aircraft (SPAA). Light Tanks Light tanks have paper-thin armor, high top speeds and most have low health compared to other tanks of their tier. They are commonly used for flanking and other support roles. These tanks can be easily penetrated, due to their paper-thin armor and killed quickly because of their low and decreased health in KoTH. In Tankery, you may use lights aggressively (Circle of Death, for example) but this tactic may also end up in you getting quickly demolished. You may also use lights for supporting your team (ambushing, flanking, etc) to achieve a victory in the match. However, you won't always gain victory with these alone. Medium Tanks Medium tanks are used for capturing key areas and providing fire support to the team. Different from heavies and lights, mediums are used for operations that the lights or heavies may not be suited for. In Tankery, medium tanks may be used as multi-purpose tanks. Mediums can be used for Circle of Death, pack hunting, flanking, and sniping. Heavy Tanks These heavy and large war machines are usually used to break the enemy defense, absorbing the hits, and providing heavy fire support for the team. These tanks are able to take the hits and fire back at the enemy with tremendous firepower. In Tankery, heavies cannot flank, outrun, or outmaneuver the enemy due to their large size, thick armor, and slow speed. Heavies are used to destroy the enemy tanks and securing areas. However, some tanks are not suited for the frontline combat due to their armor, such as the VK 30.01 (H), Tiger 1 E, Char B1, and KV-1. Main Battle Tanks Main Battle Tanks (MBTs) have all of the requirements needed to be a multi-purpose tank, having the speed, maneuverability, and penetration capability. In Tankery, MBTs can penetrate all of the tanks in the game, making the thick armor of the heavy tanks useless. However, some MBTs can be penetrated by low tiers. examples of MBTs are the STB-1 and Leopard 1. Tank Destroyers Tank destroyers (TDs) are equipped with great guns capable of penetrating tanks within their tier or maybe higher. TDs armor, with some exception, is usually mediocre at best. TDs come with and without a turret, with most turreted TDs being American or British. In Tankery, TDs are used to provide heavy fire support for the team, usually in the form of sniping. However, these tanks can be easily outmaneuvered due to their slow traverse or lack of a turret. Heavy Artillery/Howitzer Tanks These tanks are known to be used by The Soviets, Finland, and other countries. These tanks are equipped with large guns that are primarily used to destroy enemy pillboxes and bunkers. The guns on these tanks are strong enough they can inflict heavy damage to the enemy. In Tankery, there are three heavy artillery tanks: the KV-2, SU-152 and the Lorraine 39L. The Kv-2 and SU-152 are equipped with 152mm guns while the Lorraine is equipped with a 105mm gun. all of these tank are able to one-shot all low tiers, the M41 Walker Bulldog, and the Leopard 1 (both only possible and/or plausible in KOTH.) These guns are able to do massive damage to the enemy tank, but they come with a slow reload and average penetration capability. Heavy artillery tanks should be used only as support, providing the team with heavy firepower where needed, they should also be used close-range due to their extremely poor shell-drop. Infantry Tanks Infantry tanks are tanks whose sole purpose was to give cover to troops on the ground. This concept was first developed by the British and French in the interwar years. In Tankery, Infantry tanks are found only with the British. These tanks are the Churchill Mk III, Churchill Mk VII, and Valentine. These tanks have very thick armor for their tier, but this is balanced by a small caliber gun and low top speed. This type of tank should never fight alone against a tier 4, 5, or 6 as there would be no way for them to win the fight unless the opposing tank was very low on health. Cavalry Tanks Much like the Infantry Tanks, Cavalry tanks or known other as Cruiser Tanks was a concept first developed by the British and French. Cavalry Tanks are tanks which has a purpose of going behind enemy lines and cutting their supply lines and communication. In Tankery, There is currently only three Cavalry Tank which is the Somua S-35, Crusader Mk II, and Crusader Mk III. These tanks have has a somewhat great top speed to achieve their goal. These tanks do not have the capability to fight tanks that are tier 4,5, and 6 alone due to them being inferior in all or most things. Armored Cars Though not a tank, Armored Cars were used as reconnaissance, escorting, and other tasks in the battlefield. Armored Cars does not have the firepower to take on a tank head-on and the armor to withstand a tank's shell, however, Armored Cars make up for its high top speed able to achieve speeds that other tanks may not be able to reach. In Tankery, there is only one Armored Car present, which is the SdKfz 234/2, or known as the Puma. The Puma is currently the fastest tank/vehicle a player could get which could go for an astonishing 85km/h. However, the Puma has poor armor penetration compared to other Tier 2s and has paper-thin armor along with a small HP. Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft (SPAA) The SPAA is primarily used for shooting down planes and other aircraft and are not suited for tank-to-tank combat. Due to its gun being an AA Gun, it could fire a large number of shots in a little amount of time but has a rather bad penetration value as it is intended to shoot down aircraft and they rarely have any thick armor. In Tankery, there is only one SPAA present which is the GAZ-MM (72-K). The GAZ is weak in terms of HP, and Armor but makes up for its rapid firing capability, high DPM, and good mobility causing it to be somewhat good if used accordingly. Meme Tanks (Joke Tanks) Generally not a tank class, Meme Tanks are the Tankery's community way to point out tanks that are absurdly ridiculous. This includes tanks that are Easter eggs. In Tankery, Meme Tanks are tanks that are somewhat unrealistic or ridiculous. Current meme tanks are the Jagdtiger and Honda Civic, both of which are not for sale. Contributor Tanks Like the meme tanks section above, this is not a tank class, but are tanks only available through community contribution. Currently, there are two contributor-only-tanks, the MBT-70 and the Begleitpanzer 57. Tank Types Not to be confused with the Classes, these are types of tanks that are and are not in the shop. Normal Tanks These are tanks that require experience and credits to buy. The top number in the shop is the experience cost, and the bottom number is the credit cost. It should be noted that you need to buy a tank at one tier to progress to the next. For example, in order to get a tier 5 tank, you must have a tier 4 already purchased. These tanks are the most common type seen in-game. Time Award Tanks These tanks are acquired by playing the game for certain amounts of time. The current time award tanks are the Universal Carrier for one hour, VK 30.01 (H) for 24 hours, and the STA-1 for 72 hours. The STB-1 had previously been the 72 hour award. Time award tanks are not very common, with the STB-1 being seen more than others. Premium Tanks Premium tanks are bought using gold. Unlike normal tanks, they do not require a tank of a previous tier to have already been bought. Premium tanks typically have some advantage over normal tanks at their tier, whether it be speed, armor, or DPM. They all have weaknesses to counter these advantages. Off-Sale Tanks Off-Sale tanks are tanks that had been in the shop and were removed. These tanks include the JagdTiger and the AMX 13 90. The STB-1 should also be mentioned, as it was once acquirable by all players, but has since been removed and replaced by the STA-1. Anyone who owned these tanks at the time of removal kept them. Special Tanks Special tanks are tanks that were given out for events. These include the Honda Civic, which was an April Fools gift, and the Panzer 4 Special, which was given out during the holiday season. Stats of Tanks The performance of how a tank will do in battle is also determined by the stats of the tank. This part will explain what each stat means and how they work. Tank Name The name of the tank that is selected. Crew Level The crew level of a tank. This can be increased by continuing to play the tank. Crew level increases the tanks DPM slightly. For crew leveling requirements, go to Crew Levels. NOTE: '''Although the DPM increases as the crew level progresses, it does not effect a tank's playstyle significantly. '''Health This stat determines how much health you have until you are killed. The higher the health, the more damage, and hits you can take. The health of a tank is different in the existing gamemodes. In DM matches, the health of a tank is the same numerical value of the stats shown in the lobby, however, KOTH and LS health points are calculated with the formula of (75 x tier) + frontal hull armor. Armor This stat determines how much hits you can absorb. The more armor you have, the higher your chance of bouncing shots. It should be noted that high armor does not mean improved health, and thick armor usually comes at the cost of mobility, resulting in a slow, heavily armored tank. The armor is layed out as Hull/Turret/Mantlet. Average Penetration / Penetration Value This stat determines the thickness of the armor you can penetrate to damage the enemy tank. Spalling sort of adds another 10mm of penetration to your tank, but the damage will be lesser. Damage Per Minute (DPM) This stat determines how much damage you can inflict to an enemy per minute. This stat can be increased by leveling up your crew level on a tank. Please be aware that the DPM stated on the shop and wiki on some tanks, such as those with autocannons and autoloaders are not accurate due to unknown reasons. Top Speed This determines how fast you can go. A high top speed typically means thinner armor, which means you should use your mobility to avoid shots from the enemy. Acceleration Rate This stat determines how quickly you can reach your top speed. The higher the acceleration of the tank, the faster you reach the top speed. Reloading Time The reload time of a tank is not shown in the shop or lobby, nor is it shown during a battle. It's fairly easy to estimate the time it takes to reload, but if you'd like the approximate time, you can check the wiki page for the tank. Damage per Shot This effects on how much damage you deal to an enemy tank and the thicker the armor does not decrease the damage dealt. If a shot is able to penetrate, it will deal a randomly generated number of damage dealt to the enemy and if the shot bounced, it wouldn't damage the enemy whatsoever. There is also spalling, this is when your tank or an enemy tank has almost enough penetration to penetrate yours/their armor (10mm roughly), you/them will spall you/them, spalling does less damage to the tank. Please be aware that the numbers stated in the game does not reflect on the amount of damage a tank should do during gameplay, but it should give the idea of the amount of damage the tank is expected to do. Other Important Parts of The Tank Size This effects on how easy a tank can be hit and spotted. Larger sizes usually result on being easier to hit but able to carry more firepower while smaller sizes usually result in a faster speed with some exceptions . Barrel Length This effects the velocity you would expect a tank to have. A longer barrel usually result in more penetration value but are rather difficult to get through trees while a shorter barrel eafects the velocity but increases the damage output. Gun Depression This effects on how low your gun able to shoot. If the depression is great, fighting on Hills and other slopes wouldnt be too much of a problem. Gun Elevation This effect on how high your gun is able to aim. The better the elevation will result in being able to shoot better at enemies that are at a higher position than you. Turret Traverse Time This effects on how much time it requires to rotate a turret. If the traverse is faster, the more easier for you to fire at circling enemies. Turret Arc This effects on how much degrees the tank could traverse their turret with most turreted tanks in Tankery able to traverse their turret 360° with an exception of the STA-1, GAZ-MM (72-K) and the Crusader SPG. Tanks such as Tank Destroyers cannot aim independently due to non-turreted Tank Destroyers lacking a turret and their gun being mounted in or on the hull. Tank Armor The armor is what protects your tank from taking too much damage. This describes the areas of the tank armor. The armor simply acts as a protection against guns that are unable to penetrate it. Shooting at the weakest area will not result in a larger damage but an easier chance of penetrating and damaging the enemy. In Tankery, you will see numbers separated by a slash and can be identified as Hull / Turret / Mantlet The side and rear armor is 1/2 of the front armor's thickness, which means a 200mm front hull will have both 100mm sides and rear. Mantlet The Mantlet is a piece of armor located around your gun with the sole purpose of aiming the gun and protecting a certain part of the turret. Some tanks may not Mantlets such as the Oscillating Turreted AMX and M4 FL-10. Turret Also known as the fighting compartment, The turret is used to mount the gun and rotate it around to aim it. Some tanks may not have turrets such as the turretless Tank Destroyers. Tanks without a turret may have a hard time aiming at a target. Hull The Hull is where the driver compartment is located and also acts as a main area of the tank to place the Turret, and the Tracks. The rear of the hull on most tanks is significantly more vulnerable. If you are unable to damage a tank, you may have better luck shooting the back of it. Sides on a select few tanks are also vulnerable, usually tanks with large flat side plates. The Tracks The tracks are one of the core movement mechanism a tank needs aside from the engine. However, some tanks can move without the tracks and solely by wheels such as the Sd.Kfz. 234/2 and GAZ-MM (72-K). In Tankery, the tracks have their own HP and if able to track an enemy vehicle, the enemy will come to a halt and has to repair their tracks. This makes tanks which rely on high speed and mobility vulnerable. BE CAREFUL: Because of the way parts of a tank are grouped and hitboxes are in Tankery, some parts on the hull may count as track hits when they otherwise shouldn't. This can be both a disadvantage AND an advantage for both you and the enemy. Often components like this are colored the same as a tank's tracks and/or roadwheels (i.e. tools, extra track links, cables, spare wheels, etc.) Servers in Tankery In Tankery, there are 3 servers a player can join which is limits the tank within a tier that can be played and can be accessed by clicking the "Servers" button in the lobby of the game, these servers are: Low Tier Servers These servers are mainly recommended for those who first play Tankery and is limited to tanks from tier 1 up to 2. Mid Tier Servers These servers are for those who have progressed beyond tier 2 and is limited to tanks from tier 1 up to tier 4. High Tier Servers These servers are the default server when a player joins Tankery from the Roblox game page and are for tanks from tier 1 up to tier 6. These servers are where the High tier tanks are, therefore it is not recommended for new players. Currency in Tankery There are currency 3 types of in-game currencies which can be used to buy or earn tanks, Credits A common currency used to buy tanks. This currency can be acquired by simply damaging an enemy tank. Credits can be identified with a C with 2 lines straight through it Experience (EXP/XP) A common currency. Like Credits, it is used to buy tanks. Experience can be earned by firing/attacking enemies, etc. Experience can be identified with a symbol similar to that of the Euro symbol but with 1 line. Gold A rather much harder to get currency. Unlike Credits and Experience, Gold is used to buy paint or Premium tanks (Which are unable to be bought by just Credits and Experience). Gold can be earned by killing a tank one tier below or a tank with a much higher tier as Gold cannot be earned by killing tanks 2 or more tiers lower and also can be earned by simply buying it with a specified amount of Robux. Gold can be identified with a C and a slash inside a yellow circle. Match Game modes Explains each game mode in Tankery. Some map may only have one game mode present. Deathmatch (DM) This game mode has the tanks at their original HP with the objective of one team killing the more counted kill than the other team. King of the Hill (KOTH) This game mode has the tanks HP reduced tremendously and may vary due to the difference of HP of each tanks, this is why a tier 1 could do more damage than usual to a thinly armored tank. KOTH has the objective of capturing a point until a team reaches 200 points. Last Stand (LS) Same as KOTH, tanks have lower health. the sole objective is for the blue team to capture a single point from the red team. reds are outnumbered 2 to 3 but have a spawn much closer to the point. this round only lasts 5 minutes. so a Blitzkrieg tactic usually works best. Historical Battles Historical Battles is a gamemode that can only be activated by GregTame and the players participating will be forced to play as a certain tank depending on what team they are on. Spoils of War / Match Results This is the tab a player often sees after their team wins a match and shows how well a player performed during that entire match with the player receiving a bonus. Creds / Credits This shows the amount of Credits a player earns during the entire match in total. Exp / Experience This shows the amount Experience a player earns during the entire match in total. Gold This shows the amount of Gold a player earns during the entire match in total Kills This shows the total amount of kills a player achieves during the entire match and will only count for kills from tanks atleast tier 1 lower and tiers higher than the tank that a player uses in the match. Damage This shows the total amount of damage a player achieves during the entire match. Bonus / Spoils of War This is a form of roll where a player gets a bonus from a roll and earns a random item which includes currency and paint. Explanation on the Combat Mechanics in Tankery Over the past years, Tankery had gotten updates as well as new features. This includes the introduction of Bouncing, Spalling, Armor Angling, etc. Armor Angling / Sidescraping Armor Angling was introduced in February 2019 as a W.I.P mechanic. In order to use this mechanic, the player must angle the armor to 1.1 Radians or 65 degrees or more on where the opponent might shoot. Doing this exact method will result on the opponent bouncing their shot allowing you to return back with another shot, though this may not happen all the time. The mechanism works by a calculation according to the server side rendering. Overmatch Overmatch is a mechanic that plays within the armor angling mechanic and was added in March 2019. The feature relies on the penetration value on the tanks rather than the gun caliber and allows a tank to penetrate an enemy despite them angling their armor or sidescraping. Overmatch is achieved if the penetration value of the tank is 2.5x of the enemy armor that is being shot at. Bouncing Bouncing is a mechanic that results in the reciever receiving no damage to a shot. This can happen because the receiver's armor is much thicker than the penetration value of the giver. To do this, the player just needs to simply have a much thicker armor or angled the armor to a point where the opponent is unable to penetrate the armor. Spalling Spalling is a feature that occurs due to a shell penetration value is lower than the armor thickness but still stores enough energy to do some sort of damage to the crew by shrapnel. This feature results in the spalled shot being unable to reach the maximum potential damage dealt to an opponent and will decrease up to the point where the shell bounces due to the penetration value not being able to penetrate the armor and is unable to have the amount of energy to bring damage to the opponent. More Pages Some more pages giving explanations to other aspects in the game. Notable Players in Tankery (Page Deleted) Frequently Asked Questions Maps Category:Guide